I See You
by sUnKiSsT
Summary: Sam spent centuries locked in a cage with Lucifer. He figures out pretty quickly that Castiel is no longer home. Angst!


**Note:** Tag to 11x10. So I have this idea – that Sam will know that Castiel isn't home anymore. Just a little fic exploring that idea! Will probably come back to edit this, but wanted to post before the next episode airs. Hope you like it!

* * *

 **I See You**

Sam can't stop the tremors in his hands as he stares at Castiel. Dean is in the garage, trusting the angel to watch over his baby brother as he grabs something he'd left in the Impala days before. He's only just seen Castiel again after his time in Hell three days ago.

Three days of Dean in overprotective big brother mode, of nightmares and reassurances that he was safe.

Sam wasn't safe. Dean wasn't either – nobody was.

The younger hunter had spent centuries trapped in a cage with Lucifer – he knew the former arch angel better than anyone. Better, in some ways, than his own brother (not that he'd ever truly admit that to himself – the thought was too terrible to linger on).

And so, Sam knows the second that he is in the same room as Castiel that their favorite angel is no longer riding shotgun. If it weren't for the concussion, trauma and all-consuming relief when Dean had found him in that cage days ago – he would've known before they'd stepped out of Hell that night.

Dean has already left the room when Sam steps out of the kitchen to his brothers, "Sam! Cas is here – going to the 'pala for a sec!" His eyes track to Cas standing by the table alone, and his heart plummets when he sees that awful smile.

At first, he blames his own paranoia. Sam swallows, clears his throat and tries to act normal. It lasts all of three seconds before the angels face is in his. The air rushes out of his lungs as his back is slammed into the wall, his feet barely on the floor as the devil lifts him up by the throat.

"Hiya Sammy." Lucifer whispers into his ear with Castiels voice.

Choking, Sam struggles – kicking out with long legs in desperation, he croaks feebly, "C-Cas." _This can't be happening._

"Listen kiddo, this is how it's gonna work. You're going to keep your mouth shut. Tell Dean? I snap my fingers and he goes splat….got it?" Lucifer says conversationally.

Sam nods, gasping for air when the Devil steps away and he drops to the ground.

"Good boy. I gotta say, these are some nice digs you have here. I think 'Castiel' could use a bit of a vacay with you boys, what do you think?"

Sam rises from his half crouch and stares defiantly as his worst nightmare. "How?" He demands, surprised when his voice doesn't crack

Lucifer smiles again, and it looks so wrong on his friends face that it makes Sam shudder. "Promised your buddy I'd take care of that pesky Darkness – condition of my moving in. Of course, I've got no problem _upsizing_ , if you get my meaning."

Shivering, Sam looks away as the Devil eyes him up and down like a prize.

Sighing, Lucifer nods in acceptance, even as he takes off the old trench coat Castiel always wears. He tosses it carelessly on a chair, and something in Sam's chest tightens at the sight.

There's the sound of a door slamming somewhere in the bunker, both human and angel turn towards it before looking back at each other. "I'll know if you try and warn him, Sammy. You can try and keep him safe – but remember I still have Castiel in here. You know what I can do."

The threat is a real one, Sam knows from personal experience – screaming in his own skin. He wants to throw up even as he agrees to stay silent, wheels turning frantically in his head as he tries to figure out a way to save Castiel, and keep Dean safely out of Lucifer's way. _Yeah, because Dean isn't going to notice that Castiel is the friggen_ Devil _, holy shit we are so screwed._

Sam tries to smile past his terror when Dean walks into the room, three beers dangling from his fingers. Accepting the bottle, he tries not to flinch when his brother pats 'Castiel' on the shoulder before raising a toast.

"To kicking the Devils ass, _twice_." Dean says with an encouraging grin at the two of them.

Lucifer repeats the words, blue eyes boring into the youngest Winchester. Lips quirked into an amused smile that only his old bunk buddy can see.

Sam nods jerkily and raises his beer, it clinks against Lucifer's bottle, the sound loud and grating against his ears. Dean smiles when Lucifer places a hand on his shoulder, one blue eye still on the younger brother, and all Sam can do is scream on the inside.

 **END.**

* * *

Thoughts? It's been a while since I've posted anything!

Cheers,

Ashley


End file.
